<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Most Dangerous Hawthorne by WillyJr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368489">The Most Dangerous Hawthorne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyJr/pseuds/WillyJr'>WillyJr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyJr/pseuds/WillyJr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierce has an opportunity to win back his entire fortune. But is he heartless enough to do it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Community+Discord+Server">The Community Discord Server</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pierce Hawthorne, age 69, was sitting in a small cottage that he called a home. He had just recently faked his death one last time, he had lost his family fortune, and even lost another wife.</p><p>He was at an all-time low. No money, no family, and no study group. Pierce hears a loud ring and picks up the phone.</p><p>"Pierce Hawtho..... Uh I mean, Ass Crack Bandit speaking."</p><p>The other line was extremely quite for a few seconds Pierce was about to hang up the phone.</p><p>"Hello, Mr. Hawthorne. We have a proposition for you."</p><p> Pierce was confused. Who was calling him.</p><p>"You must have me confused with someone else. But what proposition are you talking about?"</p><p> "You have an opportunity to win back your entire fortune. All you need to do is one simple thing. For more information look in your mailbox."</p><p> The other end hung up.</p><p>Pierce walked outside and opened his mailbox. Inside was a plane ticket. The flight was in 3 hours.</p><p>Pierce got into his rustbucket he called a car and sped off. He didn't care that he knew nothing about the "proposition" he just wanted his old life back.</p><p>Pierce got on the plane. There was 8 other people on the plane, but he couldn't make out who they were.</p><p>He looked behind him to see who they were but instantly blacked out. He awoke when the plane landed.</p><p>He was extremely dizzy and tired. But he was still able to walk off the plane.</p><p>When he walked out the first thing he saw was this huge mansion. A butler walked up to Pierce and navigated him towards the mansion. Inside was a man, he was dressed in a white suit with black shoes.</p><p>The man stood up and shook Pierce's hand. "Welcome Mr. Hawthorne! Have a seat."</p><p>Pierce sat down. "Who are you? And why am I here?" </p><p>"I'm just a man that likes to give people second chances. You have an opportunity here to win your entire fortune back!"</p><p> The man pulls out a briefcase and shows Pierce the money inside.</p><p>"Well what do I have to do win the money?"</p><p> The man pulls out another brief case. He opens it up, inside is a gun. "All you have to do is kill your friends."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A-bed the Arab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goodbye Mr.Nadir</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pierce looks at him confused. "Friends? I don't have any friends. I'm a lone wolf. And even if I did have friends why would I kill them just for some money!"</p><p>"Either you kill them, or I kill your son."</p><p> "Son? What are you talking about? I don't have a son."</p><p> "Oh but you do. A son you've never known about."</p><p> "Bullcrap. You're lying."</p><p> The man looks disappointed. "I guess we have to do this the hard way" He reaches his hand up and injects something in Pierce's neck.</p><p>Pierce falls to The floor.</p><p>Pierce wakes up in what looks like the jungle. "Where am I?"</p><p>He then hears a loud ringing in his ear. "Hello? Pierce. You wanted to do this the hard way. So I've injected you with a chip. You will now be forced to kill your friends, you have no choice."</p><p> Pierce picks up the gun beside him. "Looks like it's time to kill the Arab."</p><p>All of Pierce's senses have been increased. He can smell the buttered noodle smell in the air. </p><p>Pierce sees Abed looking around, trying to figure out where he is. "Hey Pierce. Do you know where we are? Why do you have a gun in your hand.......? I'm gonna die aren't I?"</p><p> Pierce looks Abed in the eye. He's screaming on the inside. Trying as hard as he can to walk away. He can't.</p><p>Pierce points the gun up to Abed. He says in a monotone voice "Bazinga" He pulls the trigger and Abed falls to the ground.</p><p>Pierce looks up. He smells weed. "Brittles"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brittles the blonde lesbian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pierce finds Britta</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pierce follows the skunky scent and sees a blonde haired lesbian. Pierce points his gun up to her from far away. Right before he pulls the trigger he falls. The dirt just collapsed and now he's trapped in a hole. "Help!"</p><p>Britta puts down her cigarette. She's alone and scared. "Pierce?" She follows the sound of the screaming and looks down a deep pit. "Pierce? How are you alive!?"</p><p> Pierce looks up at her and screams "I faked my death!"</p><p>"Normally I would be mad at you but I am so glad that I'm not alone here."</p><p> "That's great Brittles now help me up!"</p><p>Britta looks around and sees a conveniently placed rope a few feet away. "I'll be right back Pierce!"</p><p>She runs and grabs the rope and hurries back. She ties it on a tree and throws it down to Pierce. "Pierce, your gonna have to climb up!"</p><p> Pierce climbs up and looks Britta in the eye. He was about to hug her.</p><p>He puts his hands on her shoulders and pushes her down the pit with all his strength.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Asian and Dalmatian.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pierce finds Chang and Craig</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pierce was walking through the forest with his head down. He didn't want to kill his friends, but he had no choice.</p><p>Pierce looked up, he heard two people arguing. He walked a little closer and saw Craig and Chang.</p><p>"I know you druged me and brought me here Chang!"</p><p> "If I did this there would be a bunch of hookers her with us!"</p><p> "You probably put a dopledeaner at the school again!"</p><p> "I'm a different man now Craig!"</p><p> Pierce sneezed and they both looked at him.</p><p>"Pierce??" Craig and Chang both said in unison. </p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Craig said surprised. </p><p>Chang ran up to Pierce and gave him a hug. "Pierce! Your alive!"</p><p> Tears ran down Pierce's face. "Don't cry Pierce! I'm happy to see you too best friend."</p><p> Pierce grabbed Chang by the neck and lifted him up in the air.</p><p>Craig saw this and started screaming. "Pierce let go of him!"</p><p> Pierce let go and Chang fell to the ground. Dead.</p><p>Pierce made eye contact with Craig. Craig turned around and ran as fast as he could. Pierce couldn't catch up, Craig was too fast. After about 30 minutes Pierce collapsed from exhaustion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Favorite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pierce almost wins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pierce put one hand on the ground and pushed himself up. He wiped his hand on his pants and kept walking. But then he heard something, he heard crying.</p><p>Pierce followed the wails untill he saw just above a bush a familiar face. He saw Annie all muddy and crying, it looked like her leg was broken.</p><p>Pierce shook his head and ran over to her. "Annie are you okay?"</p><p>Annie looked up with shock "Pierce!? You're alive!?" Annie pulled Pierce down and gave him a hug. "I never thought that I would miss you that much, but I missed you a lot."</p><p>Pierce built a fire and they talked all night, Annie told Pierce about her new job and new apartment, and even a new boy.</p><p>They both layed down and Pierce was about to fall asleep, untill he felt a familiar sharp pain in his neck. He got up, picked up his gun and pointed it at Annie's sleeping body.</p><p>Pierce pulled the trigger and started sobbing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Craig warns the others</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig couldn't feel his legs anymore, he just kept running with pure will alone. One foot after the other, whilst crying.</p><p>He finally saw something, something different from trees and chainlink fences. He saw a small log cabin, with smoke coming out of the chimney.</p><p>He opens the door and collapses on the ground.</p><p>When he wakes up he sees people around him. </p><p>Sitting around him are Jeffrey, Troy, and Shirley. </p><p>Craig jolts up and starts yelling. "PPPIERCEHEHEHEHEKILLEDCHANGRIGHTINFRONTOFMERIGHTINFRONTOFFMEHEHELDHIMUPANDJUSTKILLEDHIMHETRIEDTOKILLME"</p><p>They all tell him to calm down. Jeff steps forward "It's alright Craig, what happened?"</p><p>"It's Pierce. He killed Chang and was chasing me through the woods."</p><p>Troy speaks up super confused. "Did you say Pierce? He's dead, I was at his funeral. He gave me a trip of a lifetime. How could he be here?"</p><p>Shirley stops Troy "Now Troy, weirder things have happened, like how we all just woke up here."</p><p>"You have a point"</p><p>Craig raises his voice "What are you guys doing! This is no time for small talk there is a murderer out there and we have no chance of stopping him!"</p><p>Just then they hear someone walk up to the door and try to turn the doorknob</p><p>They all slowly turn their heads and look at the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The End?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeff can't do it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door opens and Pierce walks in. He trips on the step and his gun falls out of his hand.</p><p>It slides on the floor and hits Jeff's shoes. He picks it up and points it at Pierce's head.</p><p>"Shoot Jeffrey SHOOT!" Craig screams</p><p>Jeff has the gun and is looking in Pierce's eyes. He wants to shoot, but can't.</p><p>"Forgive me lord." Shirley grabs the gun out of Jeff's hand and shoots Pierce.</p><p>Pierce wakes up in a chair, infront of a desk. The man that did this to him is talking. "Mr. Hawthorne, I see you failed. We thought you were the right man for us seeing as your counterpart can't walk. But alas, your emotions somehow got the better of you. So i'll be sending you back now, with a little something extra for your troubles.</p><p>He hands Pierce an envelope. "Goodbye Mr. Hawthorne, i'll see you on the darkest side. Haha"</p><p>He pulls out a paintball gun and shoots Pierce. His whole body turns blue and he wakes up at his small cabin. He opens the envelope. Inside is a letter. He reads it and runs outside and hops in his Jeep.</p><p>He pulls up to the greendale campus and runs inside, he runs past study room f where the nipple dippers are meeting.<br/>

Britta see's him "Pierce!?" She gets up and starts running after him. Everyone else follows. 

Pierce makes it to the Greendale dorms where Pavel is packing to move out.

He walks up to Pavel. Pavel looks up "Hey! You were the guy that played keyboard in Some Worries!"

 Pierce gives Pavel a hug. Everyone else catches up and sees him. "Pierce! You're alive! Why are you hugging Pavel?"

 Pierce let's go and faces the group "He's my son"

 "What!?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>